Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 8 Dupek, którego lubisz całować
Następnego dnia musiałam już iść do szkoły. Mówiąc "następnego" mam na myśli dziś. Niby wszystko dobrze i zwyczajnie...no właśnie, NIBY. Ten pieprzony dupek Agreste, to chyba wszystko wyjaśnia. Typowy Bad Boy i Populars, któremu każda tapeciara wchodzi do łóżka. Z drugiej strony ma charakter, a jak chce to potrafi być czarujący i miły. Tak jak ja. Jest męskim odzwierciedleniem mojego charakteru. To pierwszy chłopak przy którym czuję się tak, wyjątkowo i...jakbym przegrywała. Właściwie to po co zaczynałam tą grę. Zawsze, by się zabawić i podniszczyć psychikę takiego pieprzonego pępka świata, bo tylko takich w tą grę wciągałam. Z Adrienem jest tak...dziwnie, jakbym grała sama ze sobą. Przewiduje każdy mój ruch i wyprowadza kontratak, ja natomiast bronię się a później znowu atakuję. Błędne koło. Gdy tak rozmyślałam Tikki przecisnęła się przez szparę w drzwiach. -Co tam maluchu?- Zwierzę zaszczekało radośnie, a ja wzięłam je na kolana.- I co ja mam zrobić Tikki? Poddać się i przegrać, czy grać dalej? Suczka popatrzyła się na mnie czarnymi jak węgiel oczkami i przekręciła łepek, wydawało się jakby myślała, zastanawiała się nad całą sytuacją. Po chwili zawarczała pokazując śnieżno białe igiełki i zaatakowała moją dłoń. Zaśmiałam się cicho. -No tak, przecież ja zawsze wygrywam.- Tikki jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów zaszczekała radośnie. Odłożyłam ją na łóżko, z którego po chwili zeskoczyła i podążyła za mną...czyli w stronę szafy. Wybrałam komplet, typowy dla mojego stylu (zdjęcie). Po czym wzięłam na ręce suczkę i zeszłam na dół. Moje mama właśnie robiła śniadanie, więc zgarnęłam te kanapki co już zrobiła, 2 na teraz i 1 do szkoły. Oddałam jeszcze Tikki w ręce mamy i wyszłam do szkoły. Po kilku minutach już tam byłam. Weszłam do klasy, tradycyjnie spóźniona. -Panno Marinette. Jaki jest dzisiejszy powód twojego spóźnienia?- Westchnęłam męczeńsko i wywróciłam oczami z dezaprobatą. -Taki sam co zawsze. Poza tym powinna się już pani do tego przyzwyczaić.- Odparłam przez ramię i usiadła w ławce ignorując nauczycielkę, która wyszła z klasy, by zadzwonić do moich rodziców. Alyi dziś nie było...później do niej zadzwonię...jak będzie mi się chciało. Po kilku minutach pani wróciła, a ja zaczęłam notować. Tak, notować. Z moją ręką już jest wszystko w porządku, ale mam na nią uważać. Po tej jednej lekcji, już wiedziałam, że całego dnia nie przeboleję i najzwyczajniej pójdę na wagary. Co chwila patrzyłam się na zegar, którego wskazówki tak wolno się przesuwały. Strasznie mnie to irytowało, jak pewnie większość tu obecnych. W końcu dzwonek się nad nami ulitował i wydał ten błogosławiony dźwięk, a wraz z nim w klasie rozległ się odgłos pukania w drzwi. Już po chwili do klasy weszła osoba, której kompletnie się nie spodziewałam. Wpatrywałam się zszokowana w postać... -TATA?!- Wykrzyknęłam, a ten zwrócił na mnie swój wzrok i dopiero teraz zauważyłam, pewien bardzo istotny szczegół...był pijany. Może inni tego nie zauważą, ale ja widzę. Nie zatacza się, nie bełkocze i nie czuć od niego alkoholu, ale ja widzę po jego oczach, że wypił...i to z pewnością nie jeden kieliszek. -Czy mogę porozmawiać ze swoją córką?- To pytanie skierował do niczego nie świadomej nauczycielki, która po prostu wyszła, a z nią i reszta klasy...no oprócz Blond dupka, który się jeszcze pakował. Adrien Do klasy wszedł postawny mężczyzna, miał na sobie czarny garnitur i ogółem wyglądał na kogoś ważnego. Odruchowo spojrzałem na Marinette, która kurczowo przyglądała mu się. -TATA?!- Za mną rozległ się krzyk, który rzecz jasna wydała Mari. Jej ojciec poprosił o prywatną rozmowę. Ona natomiast przełknęła ślinę i w dalszym ciągu wpatrywała się zszokowana w faceta. Coś mi tu nie pasowało...udałem, że jeszcze się pakuję, ale nie chcieli zacząć "rozmowy", dlatego wyszłem z klasy. Postawiłem torbę przy ścianie, a sam przysłuchiwałem się i przyglądałem ich rozmowie przez uchylone drzwi. -Może inni nie zauważyli, ale ja tak, nie jestem taka głupia...ile wypiłeś?- Powiedziała z wyczuwalnym jadem w głosie. Chwila, moment...on jest pijany?! Dobra, jak na razie nie będę się mieszać. -A co cię to kurwa obchodzi?! Zostałem wezwany, bo się spóźniłaś i jak mi powiedziano, to nie był pierwszy raz. -Jestem jaka jestem i nic, ani nikt mnie nie zmieni, a jeśli ci nie pasuję, to już nie mój problem.- Odparła wzruszając ramionami. Ha! Ona jest wprost idealna. Nie to co te blond dziwki, które same mi się wpychają do łóżka. Gdyby nie zaczynała tej bezsensownej gry, już by była moja...ale nie, lepiej się bawić. Jeśli ona wygra, to mnie zniszczy i stanę się tylko kolejną zabawką. Za to, kiedy ja, ona będzie zdominowana, będzie moja. Dobra, Adrien...skup się. Mężczyzna zaczął szybko oddychać, widać, że wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Ona też to zobaczyła i cofnęła się dwa kroki. -Wstyd mi przynosisz, szczeniaku!!!- Potem wszystko działo się w ekspresowym tempie. Facet zamachnął się lewą ręką i wyprowadził uderzenie, które na szczęście moja księżniczka zablokowała, łapiąc pięść mężczyzny. Ten jednak nie przestał i w dalszym ciągu napierał na jej rękę. Mari zacisnęła zęby, wpatrywała się na przemian to w swoją dłoń, to w twarz ojca. Coś mi tu nie pasuję. Dlaczego się wpatruje w swoją...o cholera! To przecież ta ręka, którą miała uszkodzoną. Jeśli on nie odpuści, może się to źle dla niej skończyć. Rozejrzałem się po korytarzu, nikogo nie było. Otworzyłem drzwi i odepchnąłem mężczyznę, który z impetem uderzył o ścianę, przy okazji tracąc przytomność. Marinette upadła na kolana, przyciągając do siebie dłoń. -Weź moją torbę. W bocznej kieszeni jest telefon.- Powiedziała, a ja domyśliłem się, że mam podać jej urządzenie. Gdyby nie sytuacja w jakiej się znajdujemy, podroczył bym się z nią, zmuszając tym samym do sprecyzowania wyrażenia, ale tym razem potulnie wykonałem jej polecenie. Lewą ręką wzięła komórkę i wybrała numer, po czym przyłożyła ją do ucha. -Giorgio, przyjedź do szkoły...Mój ojciec przyjechał tu...pijany....Proszę, zabierz go i zadzwoń do mojej mamy, powiedz jej, że wytłumaczę jej wszystko jak wrócę.....Jesteś jedyną osobą, której mogę zaufać, będąc w takiej sytuacji.- Powiedziała i rozłączyła się. Oplotłem ramionami jej talię, a lewą rękę przerzuciłem przez kark, po czym pomogłem jej wstać. -Dzięki.- mruknęła i usiadła na ławce. Wziąłem krzesło i usiadłem przed nią. Spojrzałem na jej rękę, po czym powoli ją chwyciłem w swoje dłonie. -Boli?- Spojrzałem się prosto w jej fiołkowe oczy, ta jednak po chwili odwróciła wzrok...zarumieniona. -Trochę... -Jedziesz do mnie.- Nie pozwoliłem jej dokończyć zdania. Złapałem jej twarz w swoje dłonie i spojrzałem intensywnie w oczy, ona, chcąc, czy nie, była zmuszona zrobić to samo. Skierowałem wzrok na jej malinowe usta, muśnięte błyszczykiem, które w tej chwili były lekko otwarte. Nie wiem co mnie skusiło... Błyskawicznie wbiłem się w jej usta i zacząłem ją zachłannie całować. Ona, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie była mi dłużna i zaczęła równie zachłannie oddawać pocałunki. Wsunąłem język w jej usta i zacząłem z nią bitwę, którą po chwili wygrałem. -Yhymmm...- Usłyszeliśmy chrząknięcie i nim się obejrzałem leżałem na podłodze odepchnięty przez dziwczyne.- Panno Marinette... -Witaj Giorgio.- Facet wyglądał no ok. 35 lat. Miał na sobie garnitur, a na głowie czarną czapkę, którą noszą taksówkarze/kierowcy.- Proszę, mógłbyś zabrać mojego ojca do domu?- Mężczyzna tylko kiwnął, po czym wziął nieprzytomnego ojca Marinette, przerzucając jego ramię przez swój kark i wyniósł z klasy. Mari zeskoczyła z ławki, otrzepała się i chwyciła torbę. Długo jej nie niosła, bo wyrwałem jej ją z ręki, za którą po chwili ją chwyciłem i wyprowadziłem z pomieszczenia. Z korytarza zgarnąłem jeszcze swój bagaż i ruszyłem z dziewczyną do mojego samochodu. -Jesteś tylko zwykłym dupkiem i nawet dzisiejsza sytuacja tego nie zmienia.- Mruknęła. Spojrzałem się na jej, w tej chwili nie wyrażającą żadnych uczuć, twarz i się zaśmiałem. -Dupkiem, którego lubisz całować.- Odpaleniu silnika towarzyszyło tylko prychnięcie zirytowanej dziewczyny, oraz mój chichot. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach